AS-665 Tiger
Not to be confused with the Tiger tank. The Eurocopter Tiger, also known as the AS-665 Tiger or its company designation EC665 Tiger, is an attack helicopter built by Eurocopter originally for the French and German Army, but it has since been purchased for the Spanish and Australian armies as well. The helicopter has seen service in the War in Afghanistan since 2009 under the French Army, and has seen use in the 2011 Libyan Civil War enforcing UN resolution 1973. The original HAP (French: Hélicoptère d'Appui Protection, English: Support and Escort Helicopter) version of the helicopter was introduced into service in 2003 and is armed with a 30mm chin-mounted autocannon and can carry 68mm SNEB rockets or 20mm autocannons in gun pods, as well as Mistral missiles for air-to-air combat. Other variants have mounted 70mm Hydra and AGM-114 Hellfire Missiles rockets for ground attack, while FIM-92 Stinger missiles have been mounted for air attack. Battlefield 2: Euro Force In Battlefield 2: Euro Force, the Tiger HAP is used as the European Union's attack helicopter. It performs much like its equivalents, the USMC AH-1Z Viper, the PLA WZ-10, and the MEC Mi-28 Havoc. Flying the Tiger can be difficult for beginners, but after getting a feel for the controls, players will be able to use the helicopter to great potential on the battlefield. The pilot's rockets are devastating to light armor and infantry while the gunner's cannon can easily destroy enemy helicopters or infantry. The gunner's TV-guided Hellfire missiles can also decimate enemy armor. Like all helicopters, the Tiger is vulnerable to enemy anti-air weapons. Pilots should avoid enemy AA sites like the static IGLA and the mobile 2K22 Tunguska. Two missiles from one of these will down the helicopter and the guns from the Tunguska will rip it to shreds. If the pilot uses flares, they can shrug off a lock from missiles, but they will want to take out the site or AA vehicle before it can attain another lock. Against the Tunguska, pilots will also want to avoid its guns as best as possible and have the gunner get a lock with the Hellfire to take it out. This can be done from longer ranges to avoid fire from the cannons easier. Appearances *Operation Smoke Screen - 16 and 32-player variants only. Must capture MEC base to spawn in singleplayer. Tiger HAP BF2 driver.png|The view from the driver seat. Tiger HAP BF2 gunner.png|The view from the gunner seat. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, the AS-665 Tiger is the attack helicopter for the European Union. It performs similarly to the USMC AH-64D. It is unique as an attack helicopter in that its secondary position uses a lock-on missile launcher instead of a chain gun. This can severely limit the Tiger's role, as the pilot's rockets also have a slower rate of fire than any other helicopter. However, the rockets do much more damage to vehicles and infantry, and the AGM-114's of the co-pilot can even destroy a main battle tank in a single hit. The Tiger is best used at moderate distance from enemy armor, high up in the air - unlike when using most helicopters. This will allow it to stay relatively unharmed as mounted machine guns cannot take the helicopter down since they won't be able to reach the helicopter up high, rather than if it is closer towards the ground. Appearances *Russian Border External Links *AS-665 Tiger on Wikipedia Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Attack Helicopter